Love Me Again
by Let's Imagine
Summary: Slightly AU: Abhijeet and Tarika were in a relationship before Abhijeet lost his memory. One day, after 7 years, Tarika meets him in the forensic lab...all these years she didn't have the courage to meet him but she doesn't have a choice anymore. What happens when they meet? Do read and review - It's our first long story!
1. Chapter 1

Seven years.

Life brought her back to the city where she had lost her everything.

Seven long years... Time was a rather inexpressive measure. It was not as simple as that - It was years of longing, of tears, of hopelessness... Of helplessness - the more she tried to forget, the more she remembered.

And after all those years... she stood in the same room as _Him_.

It was almost laughable... How life always took you back to square one.

As Salunkhe sir introduced her to the officers standing in the lab, she tried to control her wandering eyes that wanted to settle on him.

...

...

Finally he stood in front of her.

"Senior inspector Abhijeet."

For her, sir's voice faded into the background as their eyes met.

Small, almond shaped brown eyes. She was losing myself in them... After all these years.

'Stop,' she chided herself

His eyes familiar, yet his gaze was strangely unfamiliar.

' _Stop,_ Tarika.'

He stood there, shaking hands with her. His touch warm but distant.

She tried to return his friendly...gentlemanly smile. But she couldn't... she was a mess of emotions.

A day hadn't passed without him crossing her mind... Without her trying to not relive the memories they made.

He was on a mission. She too, was on no less than a mission of endless waiting... Till...

Till he was declared missing in action. And all knew what MIA meant.

It was just a cruel euphemism for... death. At least that's what she thought…until she found out about him, about his memory.

Her fingers awkwardly slipped out of his palm as he pulled his hand back.

I missed you.

I loved you.

...

...

...

I _love_ you.

Words got stuck in her throat. Well, it was their old habit.

"Toh Dr Salunke kya pata chala lash ke bare mei?"

He turned to Dr Salunke, ignoring her completely. He didn't even look back twice. She didn't have ability to keep him staring at her for hours. She didn't make his heart beat faster anymore. She's stranger now, a mere newly joined Forensic expert. She sighed and then looked away from him.

She tried not to but ended up looking at him again and again. He's listening to Dr Salunke very carefully. She moved towards her desk and resumed her unfinished work.

"Toh test kijiye na." He spoke for the first time in entire conversation, making me to look up at him. His voice so rough and tough. He changed. His soft nature had changed.

"Test Tarika kar rahi hai." Salunkhe pointed at her.

Her heart skipped a beat as he looked at her. His eyes so boring and lifeless- made her heart ache. The test tube in her hand threatened to fall down but she held it tighter.

"Inhone tooh aj hi join kia. Unhe thik se pata toh hai na?" He asked.

Was he questioning her ability?

"Don't underestimate her. She's topped the exam and also had two years special training abroad."

"Underestimate nahi kar raha hu. Bas puch raha tha."

He moved near her desk.

"Kya kehtey tests?"

She was at a loss of words. She didn't know what to say.

"Bhaisab," Dr Salunke came to her rescue, "Ye test time consuming hai. Abhi hua nahi. Jab ho jaiga, maiai bata dunga apko. Thik hai?"

She shifted her gaze from Dr Salunke to him. He was looking at her only, with suspicion. She seemed way too nervous. She looked down but still could feel his gaze on her.

His phone rang and picked by breaking his concentration.

"Haan Daya, bolo. Ok. mai ata hu."

He cut the call. She didn't look up but she could tell he's watching her again.

"Mai chalta hu. Test ho jai toh phone pe bata dena result." he said to Dr Sakunke and left the lab.

With his leaving the lab the atmosphere became light, as if a heavy weight from the atmosphere had been lifted. She breathed out deeply. So it'd happened. After so may years. She's been imagining this meeting since weeks, since she'd got her transfer letter. She imagined a lot. It was easier than she thought.

He didn't recognize her

It hurt.

...

…

….

Keys in her hand, she walked towards her car. The day was finally over... She had been looking forward to this time all day. She wouldn't have to face him... Not until tomorrow.

And by tomorrow, she would teach herself to be strong... To be not affected by him.

Slowly she would learn, she hoped.

"Doctor Tarika," she heard a familiar voice.

 _Doctor_ Tarika... It echoed in her ears.

So now she would have to get used to him addressing her like that... Professionally - with no emotions, no affection attached.

She sighed.

Well, she couldn't expect anything else, could she? That's all that she was... A colleague.

"Haan." she turned around to face hum.

"Haan ji... Sir," she added.

She reminded herself what she was.

A junior.

That's what she was.

"Hope your first day was a good experience."

She nodded.

He hadn't changed that much after all... He was the same, warm, helpful person that he was.

The only difference was that he wasn't _hers_ anymore.

A man could fall in love once... Twice maybe, she thought.

But could he fall in love twice with the same person?

"Aap Kaha se Hain?" He broke the silence.

"Wo mein Del-delhi se"

"Forensics mein aapko interest kaise Aaya?"

Tarika's eyes widened. Everything in her mind came to frozen halt.

So he started asking her questions about her life... But she couldn't paint a picture of herself without somebody whose hue was mixed with every shade... Every part of her life.

Abhijeet cleared his throat.

"Umm sir... Wo... U.S. forensic institute - "

She half mumbled, failing to arrange her thoughts clearly.

But he just smiled at her. She looked away, embarrassed.

"Doctor Tarika... Do I intimidate you?"

Tarika smiled nostalgically to herself. So his habit of trying to read her still lingered... A good thing or not, it was sure not going to be easy.

"Der ho rahi hai... Sir."

Abhijeet nodded and she got into her car. Her knees weak, she somehow managed to press the accelerator and the clutch.

She drove off. Abhijeet looked at the car disappearing before his eyes. This girl was mysterious. Her behaviour- she's hiding something. She surely was hiding something. Years of job in CID and he wouldn't know when a person was trying to hide something!

Delhi! Hmm, she'd indeed came from Delhi. The biodata said so. Wait! Biodata! He didn't go through that properly but surely it's feeling something strange.

He turned to go back into building when he bumped with Daya.

"Hello, kaha?" said Daya.

"Wo.. ek file bhul gaya le ata hu."

"Kal le lena yaar. Abhi chalo. Mera car servicing ke liye gaya hai.. mujhe lift de do."

Daya dragged Abhijeet with him to his car. They got in.

"Mai khamakhahi etna socch raha hu uske bare mei. Shak karneka bimari ho gaya hai mujhe." he thought and chuckled as he started the car.

"Apneap muskura rahe ho? Kay bat hai? Kahi koi larki ka chakkar toh nahii?" Daya teased him.

"Kya tum bhi. Tujhe pata hai.. mujhe in fizul ki bato mei koi interest nahi."

"Fizul ki bat? Dekhna.. ekdin koi larki aigi or tumse ye tunhare pingere keid kiye huye dil ko chura ke le jaigi."

"Kal koi movie dekh liya kya jo aise batey kar rahe ho."

"Tumne dekhte jao bas. Acah suna hai nai Forensic Doctor jo ai hai kafi khoobsurat hai."

Khoobsurat! oh, now when he thought, she's beautiful indeed.

"Kisne kaha tujhse?"

"Wo, Vivek keh raha tha yaar. Ku nahi hai?"

"Pata nahi.."

"Tumhe keisey pata hoga bhala. Larkio ko dekhna toh pap hai tumhare liye."

"Ho gaya tera?"

"Haan.. wo gaya ajke liye."

Abhijeet shook his disbelievingly.

After dropping Daya Abhijeet reached his house. He freshened up and got in the bed. He closed his eyes. Her face appeared. He sat up with a jerk.

"Etna ku effect kar rahi haai yaar. Mai kuvh jayadahi soch raha hu sayad. Par wo etna nervous ku thi? Bat tak nahi kar rahi thhi thik se. Uff, kal jaldi uthnna hai.. so jata hu."

He lied down leaving his haphazard thoughts away

 **We are here with our first long story. We hope you like the idea.**

 **Please tell us through your reviews.**


	2. Chapter 2

"Tarika you will accompany Abhijeet. He will need your expertise," her boss told her.

He then looked at Abhijeet who was standing in the corner of the lab... Almost indifferent.

"She's a bright girl. You can count on her."

Abhijeet nodded.

He walked over to Tarika.

"Chalein?"

It was less of a question, more of a command.

Well, of course it would be a command. He didn't need her opinion on everything.

Not anymore.

Without bothering to look back, Abhijeet walked out of the lab.

She quickly grabbed her forensic kit and moved out too. She had to almost run to catch up with him.

So she was going to be alone with him.

Even though it was nothing more than an official affair, she felt nervous. The same kind of butterflies when she first started falling for him.

Back then, somehow, somewhere within her she knew that he was falling too.

But now, she was the only one with butterflies.

"Doctor Tarika?"

His voice broke her trance. She realized that she they had reached the parking lot.

He was already sitting in the car.

She felt her cheeks burning up. How long exactly had she been standing there stupidly, staring at nothing?

She rushed towards the passenger seat, not wanting to embarrass herself anymore.

Abhijeet switched on the music player as he started driving. Her eyes widened for two reasons. One, she didn't expect him to be the song listening type... And two, the song. It used to be their favourite song.

So somewhere deep within, there were still parts of him that she had touched.

"Kya hua Doctor Tarika... Aapko ye gaana Pasand Nahi?"

Tarika smiled. So she wasn't invisible after all. He did notice her.

"Bahot Pasand hai sir."

"Kya baat hai... Bahot Purana gaana hai lekin pata Nahi kyu, aaj Bhi Mera favourite hai."

Tarika's smile widened. He didn't know what his connection with the song was. But she did.

If only he would ask.

If only she could tell.

Leaning against the window, Tarika found herself being transported to the day they first met.

She was in third year when she first met him. Falling for him at first glance would be exaggerated if she say but she's impressed of him. She must say.

The background sound of 'Ajeeb Dastan hai ye' disappeared as she become lost in her past.

.

She was going through the file of a patient to see what management was he getting. she had a presentation on that case at the end of the month 'Accidental Injuries'.

A loud laughter made her to look up from the file.

Oh the patient was having a new guest, someone she hadn't seen him in last days. It's the third day in hospital of that said patient.

"It's hospital. You have to keep your voice low." Tarika said, in somewhat rude tone.

The guest kept quiet all on a sudden, like he's been in a trance.

He gave her an embarrassed smile.

Tarika noticed the guest was wearing a police uniform and he's exceptionally younger. Must be new to the field. She couldn't help but see the name tag which said Inspector Abhijeet.

Oh not so new then.

"Hows the progress doctor?" Abhijeet asked.

"She's student." the patient told Abhijeet.

"Yes I am. But I certainly can say whats the progress... m observing you for the last two days." Tarika said, offended.

"Kya yaar Varun. Student means future doctor... mai toh dekhtehi samajh gaya tha ki ye student hai... "

Tarika rolled her eyes.

"Are you trying to hit me?" Tarika said, irritated.

"Me... no.. no miss." Abhijeet was taken aback.

"I will have your papers for moment." Tarika said her patient and left.

"Dr Tarika..." Tarika stopped outside the ward and saw Abhijeet running towards her.

"Apko mera nam keisey pata chala?"

"Varun ne bataya.. Ku, problem hai apko isse?"

"Ji nahi. Kahiye ku roka mujhe?"

"Apne bataya nahi Varun ka pair ab keisa hai.. ketna time lageha plaster nikal ne mei?"

"3 weeks minimum."

"3 weeks... damn!"

"Apka dost bhi police mei hai?" Tarika asked.

"Haan.."

"Sach mei unhe girne ke waja se fracture hua hai?"

"Er... wo..."

"Rehne dijiyye... Jhut bolne kii jarurat nahi hai.. apke dost ne already bohot jhut bol liya hai."

Tarika turned to leave.

"Dr Tarika.."

"Ab kya hai?"

"Ap hamesha hi aisse chidi chidi rehti hai ya sirf aj hi?"

"Listen Mr.."

"You need some distractions... books se bahar nikliye thoda."

"You.."

But he was gone.

Tarika fumed in anger. How dared he say like that!

Her eyes then fell on the books in her hand. She sighed. She really needed some distractions. She's behaving very rude with everyone nowadays.

And she did got a distraction. _Inspector Abhijeet._

 _._

 _._

"Dr. Tarika," Abhijeet gently touched her hand.

"H-haan?"

"Aap Kaha kho jaati Hain Baar Baar?"

"N-nahi toh..."

Abhijeet saw that she was uneasy. Perhaps she was stressed.

"Khair chhodiye... Ye Aapka pehla crime scene hai na shayad?"

"Ji"

"Paanch laashe milein Hain... Kaafi Khun hai shayad. So be -"

"Itne Saal medical college mein laashe hi Dekhi Hain," she said rather rudely.

"Mein toh bus keh Raha tha ki you should be prepared."

"Sorry sir... Wo mein..."

"Koi baat Nahi," he said, smiling widely for the first time, "Aapne kuch Bola toh Sahi."

A slight touch of crimson appeared on her cheeks. She didn't know if that smile still carried his love, or if it was still meant only for her... But it was still just as magical.

Soon they reached the crime scene. The local police was already there, to assist them.

Abhijeet showed her all the bodies and then instructed two policemen to stand with her, should something unforeseen befall them.

He then instructed the rest of the police team to split into different groups.

"Aap forensic analysis kijiye... Mein outhouse ki taraf jaa Raha Hu."

Tarika nodded.

"Take care," he said as he left.

"You too sir."

Abhijeet smiled. He had never rarely got a "you too take care," from his junior. He turned around when he heard this, subconsciously hoping for an eye contact. But she was already engrossed in the dead bodies.

Her dainty fingers around the forceps, her eyes fixed on the body, her lips pressed together... She was exquisite, no doubt.

But there was something more than just that... She was pre-occupied, easily intimidated, unusually quiet.

He sighed. He still didn't have the chance to have a proper look at her biodata.

When he heard one of the police officers call him, he set his thoughts aside and made his way to the outhouse.

Soon the field work was done. Now it was to go back check the evidences. One of police officer took the evidences to Forensic lab.

"Sir, mai chali jati evidence lekar. Yaha toh ho gaya na meera kam."

Abhijeet looked at her, her attempts to go far from him as soon as possible.

"hame kahi or jana hai."

"Kaha?"

"Relax Dr Tarika, you can trust me."

'I did trust you and you left me alone' Tarika's mind screamed.

"Nahi mai toh bas uhi puch rahi thi.."

"Ham is manoj ke club chalenge."

"Mai ku.. matlab.."

"Waha uska ek personal room hai.. kal rat wo wahi tha... tumhe evidence collect karne hai."

Tarika nodded and looked down, wishing he would take his eyes off of her. He did but after a couple of seconds.

"Dr Tarika.. do I intimidate you?"

"Nahi sir.. apko aiisa ku lagtaa hai."

"Ap muujhse najre nahi milati..."

"I am like this only sir."

"Daya toh bata raha tha apne uske saath bohot has has ke bat ki."

Tarika smiled unknowingly, sensing his slight jealousy.

"Chale?" Abhiheet said, changing the topic.

Tarika nodded.

The journey was quite with them stealing glances of each other.

"Ahem.. Apke parents kya karte hai?"

"Doctor hai dono hi."

"Apne Delhi mei posting ke liye apply nahi kia?"

"Kia tha.. but got selected for Mumbai."

"hmm"

After sometimes.

"Weisey Dr Tarika, ap mujhse bhi sawal puch sakti hai..."

Tarika smiled. He's asking the very person to ask question about himself who knew him better then he did.

"Apke ghar mei kon kon hai?"

"Bas mai.. or kabhi kabhi Daya akar rehta hai."

"Oh.. parents?"

"Dad bachpan mei hi guzar gai.. n maa ko gai huye yahi kuch 6 saal ho raha hai."

Tarika nodded.

Abhijeet thought to strike another conversation but dropped the idea.

soon they club. They got nothing significant. They were heading back to Bureau when Abhijeet stopped the car before a restaurant.

"Lunch kar lein?"

Tarika looked at her watch. 4 pm! she didn't even realize. Time flew very fast with him.

They got down from car and moved inside.

They ordered the food and talked about cases. Abhijeet felt good seeing her asking question, although they were all about cases. But at least she did. She still refused to look up at him though.

Food arrived and they started to eat. At middle Tarika started to cough badly. Abhijeet offered her water and then stood beside her rubbing her back. The cough stopped after minutes and Tarika realized their proximity. Butterflies started to dance in her stomach again.

"Thanks."

"My pleasure." Abhijeet sat down.

They finished their food and headed back to Bureau.

Without realising it, Abhijeet went past the bureau and walked her to the lab.

When he reached back to his cabin, Daya had an elvish smile on his face.

"Waise Abhijeet... Ek baat batana."

"Haan bol."

"Ye Jo new doctor Hain forensic mein... Dr... Dr. Tarika... Kaha se Hain wo?"

"Wo Delhi se Hain... Unke parents waha doctors Hain."

Daya's smile widened.

"Waise inhone padhai Kaha ki hai?"

"Arrey wo U.S. Ka ek renowned institute hai... Wahi pe -"

"Kya baat hai Boss!"

"Kya hai?" Abhijeet was slightly irritated.

"Ek din mein itni baatein ho gayin...Lab tak chhoda jaa Raha logo ko -"

"Arrey wo new thi toh bus..."

" _aap_ karke address Kiya jaa Raha hai juniors ko..."

"Wo toh -"

"Iss se pehle toh Nahi suna tumhe aise baat karte hue."

Abhijeet sighed. He was just wondering about her silence... Nothing more than that. It was nothing like Daya's allusions... Or was it?

"Aur koi kaam Nahi hai kya tere paas?" He said, dismissing his thoughts, "baqwaas karta rehta hai din Bhar."

Daya chuckled, irking Abhijeet even more.

"Ab ho Gaya tera toh kaam Kar Lu mein?"

Saying this Abhijeet sat on his chair with a thud and buried himself in the case file.

Abhijeet was standing near the window after just cutting the call when he noticed Tarika walking towards her car. She stopped and started to talk with Tasha. Abhijeet watched her in awe. Perhaps, she's better when he's not around him. To him she looked playful. Tasha said something and Tarika laughed out. Unknowingly a smile crept on his lips. Oh, he would watch her from far then, to see her laughter.

She stopped talking suddenly if she'd been warned. She turned a little and looked up at directly where he was standing. Abhijeet quickly hide himself behind the curtains, thanks to his quick reflexes.

He peeped out after some seconds and find her still talking to Tasha but this time her gloomy mood was back.

Damn! He crushed himself. He wouldn't rather steal glances if it means she would keep smiling.

Abhijeet sighed. What's even he thinking. why did this girl attract him so much. Just why!

"Kya ho gaya tumhe acahnak se?" Tasha asked.

"Ku-kuch nahi.. bas," Tarika smiled weakly to her. She could still feel his gaze on her. But she didn't turn this time. Let him watch. Let him sigh.

Tarika never thought he would feel attracted towards her.. but may be its just she's being mysterious around him. Oh, she would pretend to be mysterious then. But it will wear off soon.. she knew. If somehow He would find out about her, about them, what would he do! Tarika can't even think of that. Having him back in her life, was way too much. She couldn't think of it.. she couldn't be loved again, not by him.

"Toh tun aogi na?" Tasha asked.

"Koshish karungi."

"Nahi.. no koshish... please."

"Acha baba thik hai... lunch pe na?"

"If you don't mind.. jara jaldi a jana.. help ho jaigi..."

"Hahaha, okay ajaungi. But kya tum meri help karogi.. maine abhitaq ghar ka saman sab thik se nahi rakha."

"Pakka.. so deal."

"Deal."

"Congratulations to your bro."

"Thanks... "

"Wo bhi ane wala hai kya?"

"Arey nahi.. wo nahi aigga abhi."

"Tum CID mei tumhara bhai Army mei.. cool."

"Yeah.. "

"sab jainge kya Bureau se?"

"Hopefully. kal sunday hai na."

"Okay.. mai ajaungi. Bye, ab mai chalti hu."

"Bye. Mai ACP sir ko phirse yaad dila ke aaati hu."

Tasha left.

Tarika looked up again.. but there's no one

She then looked down on the ground as she walked towards the lab.

She let her curls fall into her face. Somehow, she didn't want him to see her, to read her eyes... To see the pain in them. Crossing her arms on her chest, she moved rather quickly, not wanting to be in his vicinity any longer.

On the other hand, Abhijeet found himself getting restless.

Why did she become so morose suddenly? Was it really something about him... And if it was, what was it?

He had been nothing but gentle with her. So, what could it be?

He tried to divert his attention to old cases, but his thoughts kept wandering. His gaze too, kept going back on the door of ACP sir's cabin.

Finally Tasha came out. He moved towards her discreetly, hoping that Dr. Tarika had mentioned something about her sudden change of demeanour to her.

"Sir mein aap hi ke paas aa rahi thi," Tasha said without giving him a chance to speak.

"Kyu kya hua?"

"Sir wo... Aaj... Mein Zara jaldi jaungi. ACP sir keh rahe the ki aapko ye file dekar jau," she handed him the file.

"Jaldi... Jaldi kyu jaa rahi ho?"

"Sir wo Tarika Ka samaan arrange Karna hai... Wo Bhi Salunkhe sahab se puch Kar Nikal hi rahi hai."

Tarika... Not doctor Tarika. She never asked him to call her only Tarika.

He didn't know why but something made him feel hurt... As though he had been enstranged by someone he knew intimately.

"Acha theek hai... Tum jao. Mein Bhi aa jaunga madat karne agar kaam jaldi nipat Gaya toh."

Tasha nodded, knowing perfectly that he'd not find time. He never did.

...

...

...

*Tarika's home:*

Wearing blue shorts and a white tank top, she leaned towards the wall. She was trying to stick something... He couldn't exactly see what.

He stood at the threshold of the door, silently observing her.

"Tasha scissors Nikal na please... Meri back pocket mein hai."

...

"Arrey Yaar Tasha Kaha hai Tu! Jaldi aa... Kitni Der pakdu aise iss poster ko."

...

...

"TASHA!"

He smiled at her impatience and went inside. He removed the scissors sticking out of her butt pocket. As his fingers unintentionally brushed against her back, Tarika froze.

That touch.

She could recognise it in the fraction of a second.

She mentally cursed Tasha. She had said that he would most likely not come.

One part of her wanted to leaned towards him and one part wanted to run away as far ass possible. She finally chose not listen any of them and stood still. She could feel him moving beside her. As his arm touched her she shivered and closed her eyes tightly, not wanting to melt down with his touch.

"Dr Tarika,"

She opened her eyes.

"Kya bat hai? Are you alright?"

Tarika nodded.

"Lag gaya poster wall pe.. ap aona hath hata sakti hai ab."

Tarika looked at the poster which was stuck to the wall and immediately removed her hand.

"Thanks." She looked down.

"Welcome."

"Apko merra sakal pasand nahi kya?"

"Huh!" Tarika looked up instantly.

"Nahi matlab, ao kabhi meri taraf dekhti nahi."

"Aisi koi bat nahi hai." Tarika looked away, feeling embarrassed.

Abhijeet smiled and took a step back. And Tarika immediately sighed in relief as per his prediction.

"Tarika..." Tasha came downstairs and stopped seeing Abhijeet as if she had seen a ghost, "Sir app yaha.."

"Ku? Mere ane se problem hai koi?" Abhijeet asked in a bossy tone.

"Na.. nahi sir. Acha hua.. jaldi ho jaiga kam hamara... hai na Tarika."

"Ji.." said Tarika, "Mai kuch pine ko lekar ati hu."

Tarika left hurriedly.

Sometimes later Tasha entered too, murmuring under her breath.

"Kya hua?" Tarika asked mixing sugar to the coffee.

"Us Khaudus ko ane ki kya jarurat thi! Ab lagega kisi ka maiyyat hai yaha pe."

Tarika chuckled.

"Sir le coffee mei sugar mat dena.. na milk.."

"I know.. he prefer black coffee." she said in a flow.

"Tujhe keisey pata?"

"Bohoto ko pata hai.. unke interview mei para tha paper mei."

"Ohw! Are you too one of those who drool over him." Tasha rolled her eyes.

"Tumharai etni ku jal rahi hai?"Tarika asked avoiding her question.

"Kabhi kam karogi na unke under mei toh pata chalega. Khadus kahi ka."

"How long you are working for CID?"

"3months... n was under his guidance during training period for one year. One year! Night mare it was."

Tarika chuckled.

She knew exactly what Tasha meant. He was demanding... An imposing perfectionist even. Sometimes it was hard to understand him. But it was even harder to not fall for him.

And having fallen once, there was no going back... Even after years of separation, he had the power to rekindle lingering feelings.

"Kya hua ? Itna kya hass rahi hai?"

Tarika realized that she had still been smiling. She awkwardly tried to pull a serious face.

"Coffee... Coffee ready ho gayi... Chaltein Hain."

Tarika gave the tray to Tasha. She wasn't prepared for more proximity with him.

Abhijeet noticed that Tarika was drinking black coffee too.

"Arrey waah... Aap Bhi black coffee pina Pasand Karti Hain."

Tasha nudged Tarika with her elbow. It was rare to see him talk so freely with anyone. And with new people, it was almost impossible!

Tarika who knew perfectly why Tasha was nudging her, suppressed a smile before answering him.

"Wo bus Kabhi Kabhi..."

She stopped, in the middle of the sentence, not being able to speak further.

The very person who had introduced her to black coffee was asking her such questions, the very person who knew her best stood in front of her... As though they had never met.

Memories of them, sitting by each other cascaded in her mind.

She excused herself to the kitchen.

It was hard to have such vivid memories of someone who had absolutely no recollection of you. It was painful to be distant when he stood in front of her... Almost welcoming her.

Both Abhijeet and Tasha were equally surprised at her sudden change of mood.

Tasha was about to go to the kitchen after her when Abhijeet stopped her.

"Mein dekhta Hu."

He moved to the kitchen. He could ask her what was bothering her. It was a chance he didn't want to miss.

As he entered, he saw her eyes brim with tears. Something about those eyes, something about those tears, induced a sort of inexplicable pain in him.

"Kya hua?" He asked in a tone so soft that even he didn't know he ever had.

Tarika shook her head.

"Baatne se dard Kam hota hai..."

"Kuch Nahi sir," she lied, "Wo bus Ghar ki Yaad -"

She stopped as she felt his hand over her hair.

"Your parents would be proud of you Dr. Tarika... Aur waise Bhi kuch Dino ki baat hai, phir Aapka Ghar yahi bann Jayega."

As she looked up at his eyes full of warmth, a smile crept up her face.

"Chaliye ab Aapka samaan set karte Hain."

She nodded. Soon they were done. As Tarika had been missing home, Tasha decided to stay over.

Relieved upon hearing her decision, Abhijeet bid them good night. He could now go home without worries.

He drove off, the feel of her soft curls still lingering on his fingers, the sweetness of her laughter silently seeping into him.

 **So here comes the update you guys were all eagerly waiting for. We enjoyed writing it and we hope that you enjoyed reading it just as much.**

 **This certain busy person (yeah, I mean myself :p) has finally edited and is planning to post another one of our one shots soon.**

 **Keep sending love through reviews.**

 **Abhirika forever.**


	3. Chapter 03

***Love Me Again***

 **Chapter 03**

Tasha joined Tarika in Kitchen cutting her phone call.

"Stupid." Tasha murmured.

"Haan!"

"Nahi tu nahi.. mera ye bhai. Kej raha hai mujhhe khana banana ata bhi hai kya jo maine sabko bolaya khane pe."

"Oh!" Tarika chuckled, "Wo a pata toh acha hota.. mai bhi mil letu usse."

"Arey wo aiga next month. Tab wo sabko le jaiga kahi kahne pe. He's very close to the team."

"Abhijeet?" Unknowingly she wanted to know about him separately. That's unintentional

It just came out from her mouth, wondering if he's close to people after the traumatic experience of his life. He's just close to Daya, she had noticed.

Tasha gave her a suspicious look.

"Nahi matlab.. wo tere trainer the na.."

"Haan.. Abhijeet sir ko wo worship karta hai." Tasha said, irked.

Tarika chuckled.

"Tu Abhijeet sir ko pasand ku nahi karti?"

"Aisa kuch bhii nahi hai.. wo bas wo bohot strict hai. Mujhe soft natured log jayada pasand hai."

"CID mei soft nature logo ki kya jarurat!"

"Daya sir ko dekha na tune! Ketni hasmukh hai? Abhijeet sir ne smile karke kabhi mera good morning bhi accept nahi kia! Khadus. Pata hai ekdin pura din mujhe dhup pe khada karke rakha hua tha."

"Ku?"

"Mai do ghanta late gai isliye."

"ab galti toh teri thi na Tasha.

"Tu kya unki side le rahi hai?" Tasha said hitting Tarika on her shoulder.

Tarika giggled.

She felt relaxed. She liked Tasha's company. Whole day she badmouthed Abhijeet, telling him this and that. But Tarika could sensed the love wrapped within her words. well, being with him and not loving him was kind of impossible.

"Tu kaha kho jati hai barbar?"

"Huh! Nahi bas.. mai keh rahi thi sab ho gaya."

"Great. Ja tu fresh ho ja.. Kapre change karle."

"I will take a shower."

"Whatever you want. But jaldi haan. wo log atehi honge. And I can't serve alone."

Tarika smiled and left.

The whole team arrived. Tasha asked them to sit and brought water for them.

"wow Tasha. khane ka bohot acha smell a raha hai.. mera bhok toh or bhi bad gaya." said Daya.

Tasha was about to say something when Abhijeet interrupted them making Tasha irked.

"Phone ka charger milega? My phone is dead." Abhijeet said looking up from his phone.

'Khadus.' Tasha murmured which Daya heard and smirked.

"ji sir.. mai abhi lai."

"Kuch jal raha hai sayad!" said Freddy.

"Oh no! Paneer ki sabji!" Saying Tasha stood there not knowing if she should take care of the vegetables or bring Abhijeet her charger.

"Mai khud le leta hu charger. Batao kaha hai?"

"Mere room mei. Side table pe hii hoga." Tasha ran into the kitchen.

"Arey!" Abhijeet stood up.

"Kaha na usne side table pe hai!""

"Hai nahi.. usne kaha hoga! uska 'hoga' ka matlab tumhe pata hai!" Abhijeet said. irritated.

Shaking his head disapprovingly he headed towards her room.

"Kaha rakha hoga ye charger usne!" He was searching the charger, "Damn, mangu ka call ane wala hai."

While searching the side table's drawer he heard someone calling Tasha from bathroom.

"Tasha.. tu room mei hai kya? Sab log a gai kya? Tasha? Tasha.."

Tarika. Oh he was wondering weather she would come or not. He forgot she's there to help Tasha.

"Tasha."

Abhijeet Couldn't understand what to do. And before he could decide he heard the know being unlocked. He wasn't ready for what he saw.

Tarika came out from bathroom with towel wrapped around her thinking no one's in room.

Seeing Abhijeet, Tarika gasped. Her first instinct was to run back into the washroom. Just when she took a step back, Abhijeet noticed the charger lying on the peck table behind her.

He thought he'd grab it and leave before the situation could get any more awkward. But their timings were such that, his arm went behind her, blocking any further movement.

Tarika froze in order to avoid any physical contact.

Her hair still wet, tiny droplets of water trickled down her neck towards her cleavage.

He looked at her face intently. Something about that slight tremble on her lips, that little nervousness in her eyes, that natural shade of rose on her cheeks made Abhijeet smile.

It was the sort of smile that you cannot help, that you cannot control ... That you don't know you're wearing until you've smiled long enough.

"Sir aapko Mila kya?"

Tasha's voice made him come out of his trance.

He looked away from Tarika, embarrassed.

"Mil Gaya!" He shouted back to Tasha before looking at Tarika again.

"Ch-charger le Raha tha..."

She nodded. He quickly grabbed the charger and left the room, too embarrassed to even apologize.

As soon as he left, Tarika locked the door, letting out a sigh of relief, her heart still racing.

"Stupid!" She scolded herself, "stupid stupid stupid! Couldn't I lock the damned door."

She took her clothes and went towards the dressing table, trying not to think about what just happened.

But when she saw her reflection in the mirror, her cheeks turned a deeper shade of red.

Abhijeet had just seen her like that!

Jerking her thoughts away she dressed up. But she couldn't avoid travelling in her past when she met him for the second time in that week.

 **FlashBack** *

Tarika was walking on road. The day was hectic. So many classes and her patient projects. On top of that she had to give free tution to some first year for an hour. Finally she's on her way to the hostel. But she need to buy some snacks so she went to a supper market near the college.

When she was returning she saw a little girl on road chasing a dog. A jeep was coming from opposite direction. She shouted for her attention but that went in vain. So she ran to safe her.

The jeep however stopped just a feet away from her. The girl ran to opposite side without wasting anytime to her mother. But Tarika tipped over a stone and fell down. Her dress stretched and torn out at her midriff somehow.

"Pagal ho? Dikhta nahi hai!" Said a policeman coming out.

Tarika was too embarrassed to say anything. She stood up slowly.

"Dr... Tarika?" She heard a voice from behind her and a little.

"Damn sir.. wo hat se nikal jaiga..." said the first policeman.

"Officer wo maii.." Tarika initiated.

"Manoj.. tum niklo.. picha karo.. mai join karta hu tumhe 10 minutes mei." said the second one to the first one.

"Yes sir." the first one got into the jeep and left hurridly.

"So. Dr Tarika... apko stunt marne ka shokh hai.. interesting..."

"Listen officer.."

"Abhijeet.. Abhijeet nam hai mera."

"Jo bhi ho.."

"Maine apko bachaya.. ek thanks to keh hi sakte hai na ap?" He said taking out his googles.

"Thanks.. ab mai jau?"

"waise ye thanks aap pyar se bhi bol sakti hai" he said in flirty tone

"shut up !" she exclaimed while dusting her cloths

He replied in teasing tone while looking around "lagta hai kafi shor hai yaha pe nhi (she looked at him) aap thanks bol rahi hai mujhe shut up sunai de raha hai"

She replied in angry-mocking tone "maine shut up hi bola Mr. Abhijeet"

He asked teasingly "aap humesha gusse mai hi rehti hai kya _Dr. Psyco_ " (She choosed not to answer him and was about to proceed but his calling made her stopp)

"what pasyco?" She just utterd in anger "you are just _headache_ "

She again proceed but he again stopped her with "ruko miss Pysco" who turned in irritation where Abhijeet offered her his black jacket forward with "ye lijiye aap ko kaam aayega"

"mujhe nhi chahiye" she said

"dekhiye aap ka dress pechhe se..." he just stopped adruptly looking away where she got shocked and tried to sense from where her dress got torn...

She got and immediately snached his jacket from him and wore it with "thanks"

After wearing she just stopped there ehile talling to herself "ab ye taxi kab milegi mujhe"

At the same time he whisled and in a minute taxi stopped in front of her whoes eyes widened in shock looking at him who smirked at her with "jaiye..." who nodded innocently...

Before leaving she asked "tum officer hi ho na"

He replied confusingly "haan...kyun"

She said teasingly "kyunki tumhari harkate toh gundon jaisi hai"

rather getting angry on her he replied in smirky tone "vo kya hai na dr. pysco main policewala gunda hoon"

She just left in complete irritation while nodding her head with "good bye Mr. Headache" coz he was not answering her in obvious way "seedhi tarah se javab hi nhi dena aata" where sweet laughed escaped from his mouth after hearing this and taxi left from there where he too left with a beautiful smile...

 **Flashback over** *

Tarika sighed. Back then, she didn't know that it was a start of something new.

But then again, when did the unexpected happen anyway? When she thought that she had it all, everything disappeared like it was all just an illusion, when she wanted to hold on, life gave her only reasons to let go and finally when she decided to forget, here she was, making more memories with him.

Somehow, she put her thoughts aside and moved towards the living room, where everyone was.

ACP and Dr. Salunkhe were laughing their heads off about something, Purvi and Shreya were into some apparently serious talk, not noticing anyone else, others formed a bigger group with Daya talking the loudest, making everyone laugh.

Everyone except Abhijeet. He had a nice corner seat, looking more outside the window than at the people with him.

So typically him. He usually hated talk that didn't have substance.

As she entered the room, Tarika felt his gaze on her.

She suddenly felt self conscious. She adjusted her hair and clothes, making sure that nothing was out of place.

Then she looked at him from the corner of her eyes.

He was still looking at her.

Was she looking okay?

Was her lipstick too much?

Why was he looking at her for so long?

She desparately wanted to know what he was thinking... Looking at her like that.

But maybe he was thinking something else and she was just in his line of sight.

And then she told herself that she was overthinking. Again.

Why was he the only one who could make her perfectly cerebral thoughts like this?

She moved towards Daya and sat beside him, blocking Abhijeet's view of her. But nonetheless, she could see him.

"Arrey Dr. Tarika. Apne baare mein batayiye Kuch," Daya initiated.

"Wo mein Delhi se-"

"Arrey wo Nahi... Biodata Nahi."

"Boyfriend?" Pankaj asked.

She noticed that Abhijeet had become alert. He was now listening to the conversation.

Tarika felt her cheeks burning.

"N..Nahi... "

"Magar kyu?" This time it was Freddy.

"Wo... Bus..."

"Kya aap log Bhi," Tasha came to her rescue, " usko comfortable toh hone dijiye."

Tarika smiled and said something along the lines of "it's okay. I don't mind."

"Acha tujhe pata hai," Tasha giggled as she spoke, "Shreya is smitten by Daya sir's man boobs."

"Heyyy... I'm still working on those!" Daya complained before bursting into laughter.

No wonder Tasha praised him. Daya was very free, even with his juniors.

Tarika thanked her stars as she was no longer the subject of their conversation. It was much easier talking about pretty much anything else than her past.

Soon, Tarika found herself at ease. These people were easy to get along with. While she was talking to them, she kept looking at Abhijeet in between.

She concluded that he was unusually quiet, even for him.

Still hesitant in heart, she moved towards him.

"Sir?"

"Haan? Everything alright?"

"I was about to ask you that... Sir."

Abhijeet looked at her for a few seconds, amazed.

No one asked him this question... No one could read him so well.

"Please, baitho na."

Tarika nodded, sitting next to him.

"Oh, actually.. I.. i am sorry." said Abhijeet not knowing whether he should start the topic again or not, "wo mai. matlab.. room mei.."

"It's okay sir," Tarika felt her cheeks burning, "Mujhe hi door lock.. lock karna chahiye tha.."

"Tumne awaj toh diya tha.. i should have response."

"Sir.. please, leave the topic na.."

Abhijeet chuckled.

"Mai toh bas isliye keh raha tha ki tum uncomfortable feel na karo around me.. more than you already feel." he added last part softly.

This made Tarika who was looking down till now to look up at him.

"I.. I am not."

Abhijeet raised his one eyebrow mockingly.

 _Oh, His this expression_.

He then looked away outside the window.

"I wish I would know what's bothering you."

"You wish this for everyone?" Her tone was suspicious.

He paused. Then he looked at her.

"Probably yes.. but only for those who feel uncomfortable specially with my presence."

Tarika kept looking at him without any words.

"Apko aisa ku lagta haiai sir? Aisa.. aisa kuch nahi hai."

Abhijeet concluded Tarika won't tell him anything.

So, he changed the topic.

"Tumhara study Mumbai mei hai.. everything.. school, colleges. Tum toh Delhi se ho na?"

"Ap.. apko keisey pata!"

"Tumhare biodata se."

"Apne meri biodata ku check kiya!" She felt stupid for her question.

"Bio data check karne ke liye hi hota hai Dr Tarika."

 _Dr Tarika_!

Damn! Now only he realized he's been calling her 'tum' ever since the conversation started. When was the last time he called someone tum instead of ap in only just few meets! And whats with this girl? she seemed to not have any problem with this.

Oh Of course he's her senior.

 _But still._ _Still..._

"Apko bura toh nahi laga.. mai apko tabse tum keh kar bola raha hu."

"Nahi.. sir. Its okay. Ap meri senior hai."

"That's so nice of you."

Tarika smiled.

"Apne batay nahi.. ap Delhi se hai par.."

"Mom dad ya pe hi the.. phir iunka trasfer ho gaya jab mai med college mei thi."

"Oh."

"Mai.. mai Tasha ko madat kar deti hu khana serve karne mei.." Tarika stood up.

Abhijeet nodded sighing. And Tarika felt guilt. She could spend some more minutes, sitting beside him, sharing his loneliness.

No, what are you thinking Tarika. He's not your anymore. Neither did his emotions.

She walked to the kitchen feeling his eyes stuck on her all the while.

When she entered the kitchen, Tasha was there, grinning at her.

"I saw that," Tasha spoke in a wicked sing song manner.

"Saw what?"

"You and Abhijeet sir," she continued in her sing song tone.

Tarika felt blood rushing to her cheeks.

"W...we were... We were just talking. It's nothing."

Tasha placed a hand on Tarika's shoulder, giving her an affectionate smile.

"Abhijeet sir looks at you different, you know?"

"Different...as in?"

"I don't know what exactly to say... But I've never seen his eyes so warm and keen for anyone."

A slight smile crept up Tarika's face at this. She felt that she was lighting up inside.

She looked up to check whether Tasha had noticed her smiling. But she had already left to set the table.

Soon dinner was done and everyone left after lavishing praises on Tarika.

"Chal Tasha ab mein Bhi chalti Hu."

"Arrey itni Raat ko Tu akeli -"

"Mein Ghar jaakar tujhe message Kar dungi."

"Theek hai," she said reluctantly, "Reach home safe."

She then proceeded to give Tarika a tight hug.

"Thanks Yaar Tarika."

"I enjoyed."

When she reached the main road, outside Tasha's house, she was alarmed to see Abhijeet.

He was leaning on his car, as though he was waiting for her only.

"S-sir aap Gayein Nahi?"

"Jaane waala tha then I thought that I could use some good company."

Good company.

That made her smile widely for the first time in his presence.

He opened the door for her.

Now he didn't open doors for his juniors, did he?

Boy, this man was trouble.

"Chalein?"

Tarika nodded, sitting inside.

Starting the ignition, Abhijeet made an attempt to start a conversation with her.

"Your cooking is really good."

"You people are too kind sir."

"Nahi Nahi... Sach mein bahot Acha khaana tha. Kaise seekha Aapne?"

Tarika looked away from him, to prevent him from seeing the turbulence on her face.

The only reason she was good at cooking was him.

Years ago, he would visit her, just to eat with her, coaxing her to try new recipes, gladly finishing the ones that didn't turn out so well. And now here he was, unable to remember any of that, asking questions he didn't know the meaning of... Here she was, with answers she couldn't tell... Here they were, compelled to get to each other and yet, neither of them knew how.

When Tarika didn't answer Abhijeet chuckled as if he was expecting her silence.

"I have noticed something." He said while looking at the road in front of him. His manner carefree.

"What sir?" Tarika looked at him with a jerk not knowing what was he talking about.

"You become exceptionally quite whenever I ask you a question starting with how?" he chuckled, "in short about your past."

 _Oh, his detective ness_.

Before she could deny he asked a question she wasn't prepared.

"You have a painful past." It was more of a declaration then a question.

"Not only the painful past hurts. Sometimes happy past hurts the more." Tarika commented.

"Lucky you that you have something to recall" Abhijeet smiled, "kuch bad kismato ko toh ye bhi nasib nahi hota ki past ko yad karke dukhi ho."

All the while Abhijeet wasn't looking at her. He took a turn.

He sensed Tarika became silent, even more.

"Dr Tarika.."

"Ji.. ji.." she came out of her sense.

"Ap phirse chup ho gai?"

"Ap phirse mujhe ap keh rahe hai!"

"Huh!' This made Abhijeet paused and then laughed a little.

"Ap aksar haste nahi na.."

"Aksar aissi achi company mujhe milti nahi na." he smirked.

Oh his flirts.

But, wait. Did he just flirt!

Tarika found her cheek becoming warmer.

Oh how she hated his cheep flirts once. And now she's blushing.

Abhijeet felt butterflies in his stomach seeing her blushing. Somewhere in his chest he started to feel light. Somewhere. He was so spell bound seeing her like this that he didn't notice a truck coming towards his car.

"Abhijeeeeeeet." Tarika shouted and the same time tried to turn the car by holding the wheel and so did Abhijeet.

Luckily Abhijeet was able to press the break just after turning.

"Tum thik ho!" First thing Abhijeet checked was her.

Tarika was holding her head and face was covered by her hair.

"Tarika.." he called again. This time bending a little to see her face and at the same time locking her hair behind.

Tarika looked at him and at the next moment she hugged him, tight. Abhijeet was taken aback completely. His hands were in air and mouth was opened. His heart stopped working for a while.

"Agar tumhe kuch ho jata toh.. I dont want you to lose again." Tarika sobbed, holding him tighter. She was out of her mind.

Abhijeet couldn't decipher her muffled talks completely but he was sure she's scared. Keeping his thoughts aside he wrapped his one arm around her and with other hand he patted her back.

Her tight hug was telling him how much she was scared indeed she was scared coz she couldn't lose him again.

He was just patting her back abesent mindly while thinking about her words though he didnt listen properly where she was still sobbing at this he just titled his head to look at her but her hairs couldnt allow him.

His hand which was patting her back slowly moved towards head and wjile patting he called her with "Tatika" She opened her eyes in shock and found she herself hugging him tightly...

She instantly broke the hug with "I.. I'am.sor... sorry sir (without looking his eyes) vo main thoda dar gai thi"

He replied in calm tone "relax dr. Tarika...I can understand" saying this he started his car and droof off...

His car stopped in fron of her home Tarika jerked and turned at him where he was already looking at her, she glanced at her home and said "Thank you sir" He just nodded and she immediately left without looking at him where he was looking at her the way she left...

His eyes followed her till she opened the door to her house and after seeing that the light in the living room had been turned on, he drove back to his place.

Abhijeet stared into the darkness, laying in his bed, sleepless.

Images of her holding on to him came back to his mind. He could still smell the fresh scent of her hair, still feel her dainty body against his chest, still see those shut eyes.

What exactly had she said and why was she so quick to pull away?

He wished he could tell her that she didn't have to be so embarrassed. Even he could use a hug...

Especially if it was so soothing... So comforting...

So blissful...

He caught himself playing the hug over and over in his mind and smiling.

What was this feeling that was possessing him... So strange yet so familiar?

.. **AN: hey guys. Here's your update. Keep reviewing. And yeah, you might have missed our story 'A night to remember' on Abhirika's first time. So check that out.**

 **O _h, the guest requested for Dareya, sorry dear. No Dareya from our side._**

 _Keep loving Abhirika and the ones who them_


End file.
